


"Now what did I say?"

by LinRiverSongBeifong



Series: Fraxus Family One-Shots [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Birthday Party, DaddyFreed, Elizabeth likes strawberries, FamilyAU, I had fun writing this!!, Like Father like Daughter, M/M, PapaLaxus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinRiverSongBeifong/pseuds/LinRiverSongBeifong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Elizabeth's birthday, and Freed loves to spoil his baby girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Now what did I say?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is the fourth installment of "We are Family!!" This promt was given to me by aria-chan on tumblr. She asked if I could write something along the lines of Freed and Laxus preparing for their daughter's birthday. I fell in love with the idea and so this is what was born! I hope you all like it! Don't forget to leave a comment telling me what you think and if you have any requests!!

"Run the Lightning Dragon is out to get you!" Laxus' voice rang through the kitchen.

Soon the sound of delighted giggles followed.

Freed turned around, a mixing bowl resting on his hip, to see two heads of blonde hair running through the living room.

Another burst of laughter, and Freed could see Laxus dive behind their couch. A scream was heard and then a fit of giggles.

Standing up Laxus carried Elizabeth in his arms. One was hooked under her legs while the other one was attacking her side with tickles.

"No Papa! That tickles!" She tossed her head to the side and her little hands came up to push against his face. Pushing with so much force, she was able to fall back.

For a moment Freed had thought that Elizabeth was going to hurt herself, but Laxus was quick and got a firm hold on her legs. It was enough to have her hanging on his arm. She laughed with glee as she looked at her now upside down world. Her face slowly starting to turn red.

Her Papa took this as his chance and attacked her once again. The tickles had her bending over to give Laxus enough time to pull her back up. When he did he pressed a kiss to her flushed face and gave her a smile. She did the same and wrapped her arms around his neck. The two moved through the kitchen a bit out of breath, but the smiles on their faces were enough to light up any room.

Freed's eyes had been glued on them for the entire time and was able to go back to his mixing bowl the moment they were both in the kitchen.

Hearing his husband and daughter conversing about the day's activities, he was remembered off all the things that needed to be done that day. Snapping back into action he made sure that the cake that he was baking finished on time.

"Are you excited Lizzy?" He asked over his shoulder. A soft smile on his lips. Freed bent down to look into the over.

"Yes Daddy!" She replied loudly.

Laxus chuckled too and moved to sit their daughter on the counter after moving some things to the side. Swinging her legs back and forth, her eyes landed on a bowl of strawberry icing. Laxus' did the same thing.

Suddenly an idea struck them.

Slowly trying to make as little noise as possible, father and daughter worked together to capture the bowl. Elizabeth had leaned over and began to drag the bowl across the counter top while her Papa took two spoons from the dish rack.

Freed could tell that something was wrong as the unnatural silence began to span for a while longer. Turning around her said.

"Both of you, make sure that you don't touch the frosting!" He said.

However it was too late. Both Dreyars had a spoon full of light pink frosting ready to enter their mouths.

"What did I just say?" Freed's voice was laced with annoyance but the sight was something that warmed his heart, however that only lasted for a moment.

Laxus laughed and brought the spoon to his mouth, Elizabeth was not as lucky. The big glop of icing had spilled from her spoon and fallen on her brand new dress. Looking down at the mess, she frowned and placed the spoon down. Both Laxus and Freed looked at their daughter in shock, for a moment they thought she would shed some tears when they noticed the way her bottom lip puffed out.

However, she seemed to be alright even after her favorite dress had been ruined, but that didn't stop her from wiping the frosting off with her finger and then greedily sticking it in her mouth. The small girl hummed with pleasure and her big dark blue eyes lit up when she figured out it was her favorite flavor.

"Kid you just got your dress dirty! And it's the one the old man got you too!" Laxus looked like he was going to panic. Looking around for a way to wipe the stain.

Freed just rolled his eyes and walked to his two trouble makers. With a simple cleansing rune the white dress was as good as new.

The Lightning Dragon slayer looked down at the fabric with amazement and soon scooped up the little human. At that point she had already licked her finger clean.

"Freed do I ever tell you, that you're amazing?" He asked with a smile.

Freed just laughed, all annoyance melting away. "No you don't, but it wouldn't hurt if you say it more."

Laxus shook his head in disbelief and turned to walk out of the kitchen with Elizabeth in his arms. Then suddenly he stopped in his tracks and spun around on his heels.

"Before we go we have to give kisses to Daddy!" He declared.

Lizzy gasped in realization and nodded in agreement.

"I can't believe we almost forgot Papa!"

Moving to the greenett's side, he was given a soft kiss on the cheek and a bit more forceful one on the lips.

Shaking his head he pushed both of them away. "Oh stop it you two! Go and make sure that the guild is ready for the party!" He ordered, but his words did nothing to hide the blush that dusted his cheeks.

As they made it to the door he yelled. "Keep yourselves clean!"

_This was going to be one hell of a birthday party._

**Author's Note:**

> Oh and quick notice! If you like my OC then keep an eye out from my newest work. It is going to revolve around the children of my favorite pairings entering the GRAND MAGIC GAMES!!! I'm going to start working on it as soon as I'm done with "The End of Heartache." So I hope you give it a chance when it comes out! Once again thank you for reading and don't forget to comment telling me what you think!


End file.
